nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Violetofen4/An Idea
Please, I know I'm not an admin, before you object me "posting ideas" like this. But I've thought of new stuff for the wiki. #1 Other than Featured Article, we should offer more ways to make people shine. I'm thinking of starting up my own contest system, divided into 3 segments, that could/could not also be included on the front page. It's called Creative Collections. There would be four sections: Maps, Storylines, Fanfics, and Characters. They'd be on polls and you'd vote for which one *of the nominees* is best for every section. Then, the results would go onto the front page on a "Creative Collections" section. I, myself, would most likely run to CC myself, but I will not edit the front page, thus, someone else will have to do that part xD I think this would make it fair to give a wider selection of chances for other people to go on the front page, not a single person. Of course, there would still be the monthly Featured Article. #2 I was thinking of "Common Links." Common Links. Don't know what I'm talking about? Common Links would be a place of interaction for users to share and advertise their maps and such. It would be a simple way to find something new for a chance, and influence others positively on making creations themselves in hopes that they will one day also add theirs to the "Common Links." This system would also bring more popularity to new works that haven't been touched. #3 Now, this isn't as epic as the above ideas, but this would be called "Fanfiction Frenzy." I myself am kind of *in general* the only major fanfic-producer here. I think using this method will allow others to have a reason to make fanfics. Why? Because FF is a fanfiction contest. I'd select three judges, and you'd write or submit a completed fanfic to the contest. They'd judge all of them and select three winners. Each winner gets a badge on their userpage and on their fanfic. See? A fun way to compete and write :) #4 I'm iffy on this one, but I think we need to have a new user Mentor Program. This mentor program will help new users start their first creations and easily learn about the rules of NZP. We don't want another Bounty or HHS issue, so this might be essential to avoiding this sort of predicament. Admins and experienced users (such as myself, for an example) will be assigned a new user to educate. This will be recorded on the Mentor Program page. Users can have up to 2 apprentices at a time, and they have to teach their apprentice(s) for a week unless judged unprepared. This would help influence others and the quality of the wiki, so I feel this might be something we'll need. ~|OPTIONAL|~ OK, this is PURELY For Fun. If you are on XBOX Live, I'm hosting a Zombiethon on Saturday. I don't know WHEN, I will tell you. So basically, anyone on XBOX Live with Call of Duty Black Ops can play. Basically, we're all going to play the maps from Nacht Der Untoten to Moon IN ORDER XD While completing every easter egg. Sounds fun, eh? Now, you're going to have to sign this roster. I need your gamertag so you can add me + be in my party when we start. because COD only allows 4 people in a zombie game. I may/may not be hosting more than one, which means we'll hold off one of them until I get back from moving. I will organize the roster when I get the chance ;) .::. afterwards, if there is time, you all can play a little game I made on Multiplayer called Michael Myers (Yes, EB, the pure awesomeness of that game) that I showed meh friends xD Roster Violetofen4 (EpicIcefeather) Category:Blog posts